A Spring Holiday
by Milieva
Summary: Umi somehow convinces Clef to go with her to her beach house for spring vacation.


I am writing this for the soul purpose of proving that I can write a Clean, No Pregnancy, Virgin!Umi fic. I know there were a few that had some doubt as to my ability to do so, but I believe I have prevailed.

A Spring Holiday

By Milieva

Umi smiled as she watched Clef. She had no idea how she had managed to talk him into to coming on this trip. It would only take him away from Cephiro for two weeks, but those two weeks would leave Ferio in full charge of the council. Only the creator knew what atrocities might come of that. And yet, the mage was here with her in the back seat of her father's car. His fascination with Earth's technology, amused her, but she also knew that it was this curiosity that had led to his amazing knowledge of Cephiro and its neighbors.

Clef ran his fingers through his hair. He felt naked without his cornet, and thus only ever removed it to sleep, and that was rarer than he let on to the girl sitting beside him. Sometimes it felt as though she might actually worry over him than he had ever done of her. More than once this mutual care had sparked heated arguments. The Mage shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't very fond of this clothing either. Umi had taken to Cephirian fashion quite readily, yet he could hardly stand this tight rough fabric compared to his usual loose smooth robes. But this was her world, so he would try his best to fit in.

As if sensing his discomfort, the water knight reached across the seat for his hand, drawing the mages thought back to her. He smiled over at the girl who had stolen his heart. Even with the course fabric itching him mad, Clef was enjoying this peaceful moment. It was just too terribly rare for the two of them to spend this length of time together without incident. May simple silence was a good thing. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. There was no reason to spoil this moment by saying anything.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a white house sitting alone on a small beach, the nearest house was quite a ways down the road. Clef smiled to himself. It would be nice to get away from the masses of people who populated the castle. He fumbled with the door handle a moment before the thing would open. This "car" business was a bit of a hassle. Maybe Cephiro wouldn't benefit from this type of technology. Climbing out of the vehicle, he began to help Umi's Father carry their bags into the house. Umi led him down the short hallway and opened the door to what would be his room for the next two weeks. It was almost bare if it weren't for the bed desk and small wardrobe in the corner. The walls were white and the bed clothes were light in color as well. But Umi's hopeful smile lit the room as if it were painted in vivid yellows and reds. This would not be a bad holiday at all. As soon as he had set his own bag at the foot of his bed, the water knight was already ushering him through a small door that connected his room to the one beside it. Photographs sitting on a small bedside table and strewn across the desk claimed this as Umi's room.

The girl flopped onto the mattress with the bag she nearly tore from Clef's hand.

"I hate that drive. I never really liked riding in the car."

The mage nodded silently and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her rummage through the sack.

"So what did you think? Ah ha! There it is!" Umi pulled a small wad of sparkling blue fabric out of her bag.

"What did I think about what? And what is that?"

"The car ride." She held one of the pieces up over her chest to demonstrate how it worked. "It is my bathing suit."

The mage raised an eyebrow.

"It's tradition. I always go out to the beach as soon as we get here. You are coming with me." She grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his room. Ripping his bag up off the floor she repeated the same trick she had pulled on her own suitcase, even removing a similar piece of material, which she proceeded to toss at him. "Get changed. I am giving you five minutes." With that she sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Clef opened the piece of fabric to get a better look at it. There wasn't much to look at. It was an odd shaped with three holes. It didn't take long for him to realize the exact way in which the thing worked, but did she really expect him to wear this? It had to be some sort of joke. For the master mage of Cephiro to show himself in public wearing nothing but a small bit of cloth to cover his…She couldn't be serious. He swallowed hard and simply stood there holding the offending thing out at arms length.

"Are you decent?" Umi called from the other side of the door.

"Yes…" The poor mage had no idea what to do with the _thing_ in his hand. She must have lost her mind. That is the only thing that could explain it. He turned at the sound of the opening door, and his eyes very nearly fell out of his head. Standing languidly in the doorway, Umi was clothed in two small glimmering pieces of cloth that only barely covered her. He felt his cheeks flush at the sight. He had never seen her in such an unclothed state.

"You haven't even changed." The knight scolded.

"I…err…" He couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over every line of her body. This wouldn't do. With a great use of self control, he turned away from the door. "I cannot wear this."

"It should fit. I mean everything else I bought does."

"I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood me. I_ will_ not wear this."

"And why not?"

"It is inappropriate. It will hardly cover anything." Turning slightly he motioned with the fabric.

Umi laughed. "It's a bathing suit. Everyone wears them."

"It may work that way in your country, but in mine, men do not go gallivanting off in their under shorts."

"Stop being an ass and get changed." She giggled and closed the door again.

Clef groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt foolish. Not to mention, his skin was so white, he was sure he would glow in the dark. Men, who wear long robes all their life, should never wear such a small pair of trousers. Why was it that he would give into her so damn easily? He hated himself for it, but he knew he could never deny her. They may be at each others' throat on a daily basis and he would more than willingly give his life for her, but this was just a little too far.

This time Umi didn't knock, she must have assumed that if he was going to do as she asked, he would have done it by now, but the mage would have definitely preferred to have a bit of warning.

"That's not a bad look for you."

Before he could stop himself, Clef turned to face her. Immediately his eyes roved her body. There was a rather large towel over her shoulder, and she had a basket in her hand. What was she up to? Grudgingly he followed her out into the hallway. His cheeks flushed as they passed her mother in the kitchen on their way out of the house and down to the beach. He felt completely naked. This was some sort of sick torture. Glancing over at Umi he caught the slightest hint of a mischievous grin. Before they had made it down to the water, she had produced a small bottle of a whitish liquid and was busily rubbing it on her arms. As soon as they came to a stopping point along the water's edge she was massaging it into her legs. More than once the thought crossed his mind that he would like to be a part of this process, but he would push it back into the dark recesses it had come from.

Umi held out the bottle to him and flipping her hair over her shoulder, she turned her back to him. "If you could rub some on my back, I would most appreciate it. I usually get Mama to do it."

Clef poured a little into his palm, it had an odd fruity odor and was thicker than he thought. Almost like a salve. "What is this?"

"Sunscreen. It keeps your skin from burning."

At least Earth had a few useful inventions. You definitely would need something like this if you went around so unclothed at all hours of the day. He sloppily smeared some along Umi's shoulder blades. She laughed and instructed him on the proper way to get it applied evenly. He gently glided his fingers over her shoulders memorizing every curve. His heart raced with the hundreds of thoughts that were barraging his brain. Once finished, he quickly pulled his hands away. There was far too much enjoyment in this for him. That was dangerous. Dropping his hands to his sides, the mage scooted a little ways away from her. It wasn't right. None of this. He was the Supreme Yil. Destined never to wed. Never to love. Yet here he was sitting on a beach, wearing nothing but a bit of cloth that only just covered his privates, with the woman he loved in an equally unclothed state. Fate was truly cruel at times.

Umi smiled slightly at Clef's obvious discomfort of the situation, but more at how hard he tried to hide it. For that reason, she handed the bottle to him, without any number of crass jokes she could have made. "You need to put some on too. After all, you are much too fair to be out in the sun with out it." She grinned smugly at him as she dropped her towel and wandered down to the water's edge.

With a last minute spurt of energy, the knight ran into the surf, only to run right back out again. It was still early in the year, and the water was quite cold. She laughed and stepped back in, and proceeded to jump out again. Glancing up at Clef, her face contorted in mock annoyance at the amusement she saw in his expression. She kicked some water at him. Clef cocked an eyebrow at her as he watched the water droplets land a few feet short of his position on the sand. The sun actually did feel nice out here. He almost wished he had something to read, or...thoughts kept drifting back to the girl on the shoreline. She had returned her attention to the water, and was attempting to wade in, but still couldn't force her self much farther past ankle level. This could go on all day. Maybe if he moved a silently as possible, he could sneak up behind her and… No, that wouldn't do. Umi would very likely tackle him and pull him down with her. It was safer to muse from afar.

Truthfully, Clef hadn't the vaguest idea why she had forced him into this strange suit, nor why she insisted on wearing her own when their earlier clothing would have been sufficient. Given that she only went so far out as to wet her lower calves, anyhow. This was all too…silly for him. The mage rose to his feet and turned back to the house. Even if he despised the other clothes, they were certainly better than this scrap about his hips.

It might have been better if Umi's mother hadn't been right there when he walked into the house. This was so terribly awkward for him, yet she acted as if nothing was odd in the least. How strange this world was. He greeted her as politely as he could and wished nothing more than to disappear into the carpet. The mage felt naked. And to have this woman talk to him like nothing was amiss only unsettle his nerves all the more. She told him that dinner would be ready in an hour and that a bath was ready for Umi and him, when they were. Swallowing hard, all he could do was nod and scurry off to his room. Instinct made him grab the first clothing he saw, and told him to put it on and fast. But once the fabric touched his hand he was a little more thoughtful of it. Even the short time he had been on the beach, sand had crept into every exposed crevice. Actually a bath didn't sound like a bad idea. Gathering up his clothing, Clef set off on the quest for the bathroom. It would be a treacherous journey filled with many obstacles along the way. The main one was to avoid being seen like this again.

Clef rubbed the soap into a thick lather. It had an interesting smell, but was much smoother than the soap in Cephiro. He scrubbed the offending granules from between his toes. Sand had always been quite high on his list of most annoying things in life. If anyone ever tracked any into his chambers, he would find if for weeks to come, no matter how many times he swept up. With another rinse of water he was free from the harassing material, at least for the time being. No telling out many beach outings Umi had planned. For the time being he would enjoy this temporary peace and quiet. Only time knew when he and the water knight would have their next fallout and come to blows. With a deep sigh, he stepped into the hot water of the bath and let his mind and body relax.

"Have you drowned?"

It wasn't her voice, but rather the heavy knocking on the door that woke him. The car ride must have exhausted him more than he thought and the heat of the bath didn't help him keep awake any better. This was the first time he had fallen asleep bathing in a while. "I apologize. I must have fallen asleep."

"Well, Old Man, dinner is ready when you are."

Not even noticing the amount of water he sprayed on the floor, the mage grabbed for his towel and clothing. Never in all of his life had he dressed so quickly. Than again he could not even remember the last time he actually cared about falling asleep during a bath. But the life he once lived was changing. He was no longer alone. For good or for worse, and he wanted to keep it that way for now. But this must being helping him make one lousy impression with Umi's parents.

Stumbling into the small dinning room, in his rush to get there, Clef found that Umi had yet to change out of her bathing suit but had opted for an over sized white tunic as a cover up for it. He glanced questioningly at her as he sat in the seat to her right.

"Well, someone was still in the bath when I came back in." She smiled and turned to her plate.

Clef waited for the next comment. One that would spin a conversation that would turn to an argument, but it never came. This was definitely odd. He picked up the fork and tasted the food set before him. The seasonings were similar to ones he knew but used in different amounts than he was use to, but it was actually quite good. The past few visits to Umi's home had introduced him to a number of different types of Earth foods. With the exception of Umi's first attempt at "spagett…spugeat", that food she liked, it had all been quite delicious. Taking another forkful, he looked up at Umi's mother as she spoke.

"How do you like it?"

With a mouthful of food, Clef simply nodded in reply.

"Umi helped me while we waited for you. Her cooking has improved." She beamed at her daughter. "Every girl needs to know how to cook. Especially if she wants to be able take care of her husband and family."

Clef had to hit Umi hard on the back a few times before the food she had choked on came loose and she could breathe again. Maybe he wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this situation.

Other than the near death of Umi by a piece of broccoli, dinner went off without a hitch and everyone retired quite early. Clef laid his shirt over the back of the chair and pulled the familiar nightshirt out of his bag. Thank the creator for small mercies. It had been a dreadfully long day. He would sooner stand trial before the council for some inane reason than to wear those earth clothes again, but he would do it for her. Maybe not that little thing she called a "bathing suit". The others he could handle but not that _thing_ again. He would do anything she asked, but his was taking it too far. Did she really know what power she had over him? It was beyond unfitting to his post. His only care should be the country and its stability and politics. Yet more and more often his mind would wander during the council meetings. Even her increasingly frequent visits to his office and the library were becoming a highly anticipated pleasure. There was nothing else he wanted more than to have her in his life forever, but as the current system stood, that couldn't happen. For the relationship to go any further was treason. Yet a part of him wanted that something more, that forbidden fruit. The one thing he could never have. The mage crawled into the alien bed and pulled the strange sheets up over his head. Even now his mind kept drifting to the adjacent room. Why did she…

"You're already asleep?"

The mage sat up and looked at the figure in his doorway. She looked almost ethereal with white gown and the hall light illuminating her from behind. If it weren't for the damp hair breaking the perfect picture, he would have thought that he had died and gone to paradise.

"I am not the only one to take long baths. Did you fall asleep as well?"

Umi laughed and produced a blanket, from…he hadn't noticed that before.

"I thought we might go down to the beach again."

Groaning inwardly, Clef climbed out of the bed and followed her outside. This time he did remember his shoes. This odd habit of taking them off indoors was still foreign to him. They made their way down slowly. Umi stopped a short distance from the surf and laid out the blanket. Both of them sat in silence for a while, watching the moonlight on the water.

"Clef"

"Hm..?"

"What is going to happen with us?"

He turned to look at her, almost startled at the question, but at the same time he knew it was coming. "We keep on living one day at a time."

"I am being serious."

"As am I. I haven't the slightest idea of where we go from here. Anything more would be…"

"I know." Her voice cracked.

She turned away from him sharply and he could just barely make out the vague reflection of light off of her fresh tears. Clef reached out a hand toward her, only to touch her shoulder reassuringly, but instead he let his heart take over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Planting feather light kisses on her forehead.

Nuzzling lightly at the flesh at his collar, Umi gain courage and kissed him gently just under his jaw line. She followed that one with a kiss just a little higher. And the next one was beside that one. This process continued until her lips met his. And the mage eagerly kissed her in return with a deeper more passionate kiss. The water knight's arms wrapped tighter around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him.

"Umi..."

By this time, tears were streaming down her face. And Clef felt as if he too were on the verge of crying. No matter how much he wanted to continue. He couldn't, for both their sakes. So he did the only thing he could, he pulled himself away from her.

Umi refused to let go of him, and silently they agreed that she could hold her embrace. The compromise was her burying her head into the soft fabric at his chest, where she shed even stronger tears. Why did it have to be like this? It was at moments like this that he truly understood the inner turmoil of Princess Emeraude. Lovingly he stroked the hair of the woman in his arms, whispering nonsensical words to her in reassurance, for himself as much as for her. Even if there was nothing that really could be said for the prison of hearts they had locked themselves into. He held her closely to him as her breathes became slow and even, and absently stroked her hair while watching the waves lap at the sand, but not seeing them at the same time. For his thoughts were on the possibilities the future he could have with her, if only the antiquated laws were changed. He would set those wheels in motion as soon as he could. Umi's heart, if not his own sanity, rested on the changing of those laws.

And that is where Mrs. Ryuuzaki found them when she looked out of her kitchen window early the next morning.

FIN

All comments and reviews are welcome, they make my fics feel loved. I would also like to know what you all think? I mean, was it that bad for not having any of the elements that make a Milieva!fic stand out as a Milieva!fic? heheh. I said I would do it and I did. The fic itself is exactly seven pages. Not too bad if I do say so myself.


End file.
